What She Couldn't Say
by Asterevie
Summary: ONESHOT: Someday... She prayed that he'll know what she couldn't say today. Set after current conflict in Chapter 118. Manga Spoilers ahead; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!


**Author's Note & Disclaimer: So I recently came across this manga (which I'm now regretting because now I couldn't get it off my head -_-) and it's been a looooooong time since I've read a love story conflict this good since Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden and Chihayafuru (It kind of reminds me of both FY stories tho). And though for some strange reason I'm rooting for Soo Won, I'm writing this one-shot of the main couple 'cause a week of waiting for the next chapter will drive me nuts**.

 **This is set after the latest chapter (basically after the current conflict). So if you haven't read that yet please read at your own risk. I swear I'll punch someone if there isn't any smoochies in the next few chapters (And I don't care who does it with who, if you know what I mean ,) All the characters are not mine obviously. So onto the story! Please read & review! ^^**

 **What She Couldn't Say**

Yona tossed and turned that night.

She couldn't sleep for some reason, even in her weakened state and with her massive injuries. It had been a long day, and if she were to be honest, it was a miracle she was still alive.

The last two days she spent with Lili at the fort after being kidnapped for slavery was horrendous. They were deprived of water, and their oppressors were only willing to give them drugs as an alternative drink. They managed to escape, but that feat proved to be fatal when they got caught.

Anyhow, her reliable dragons were able to save them, but what came off as a surprise was the fact they were able to destroy both ports…with the help of Soo Won and his Tribe Leaders.

She couldn't decide which was more shocking - the fact that they kept on running onto him in the past few weeks, or the fact that Hak cooperated with them this time without slicing off his former best friend's neck. They had to dash after making sure that Lili was fine though, because then they'll have to go through all the political manoeuvres that had them running in the first place.

If there was one thing she was admittedly worried about though, it was Hak. The lad came in last to see her, helping destroy the fort and fighting off the enemy together with his sworn enemy. She knew how Hak felt about Soo Won, and even though she already gave up on her revenge for the sake of protecting the country, Hak wouldn't be so forgiving. It would kill him to kill his best friend, but she knew he'd do that in a heartbeat if her safety was compromised.

He was unusually quiet after they escaped to the outskirts of the town, but he was overwhelmingly close to her, not even letting her off his sight after they settled down. She knew he was feeling guilty for yet another misfortune she brought upon herself.

It was then that she gave up trying to sleep. She tried to get up discreetly without waking the others, but with Yoon right next to him, she couldn't get up without waking him.

"Yona... You okay?" Yoon asked drowsily as he sat up. They were sleeping right next to each other in the tent with the others on his other side. They were out like a light, though she couldn't blame them. Though obviously stronger than her, her dragons endured the same torture with a battle to boot. Only Hak wasn't there with them because he was on the night watch.

"I'm just gonna go for some air Yoon, don't get up, I'm fine." She whispered quietly, prompting a confused and worried look from the pretty boy.

She felt the cold and crisp air the moment she set foot outside the tent, almost prompting her to go back and snuggle in. Their camp was nestled in between the trees beside the river they found, and though it was dark, the moonlight and the stars were shining brightly to provide enough illumination. What caught her eye though, was the man sitting on a nearby tree in front of a crackling fire, looking curiously at her.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked, smiling sweetly, as she walked cautiously towards him. Her stance was unsteady, so Hak went to her halfway through to grab her hand.

For the past two days she wondered desperately if she'll ever see his face again. Their lives had always been in constant danger ever since they'd been banished from the castle. She could no longer count the times he'd been injured to the point of death, and while her old self would jump in happiness just by being near Soo Won, she would cry in happiness now just by knowing that Hak is still with her.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" Her childhood friend asked, as he seated her beside him. She knew him all her life and it was only now that she noticed how tall his friend has grown.

"I felt thirsty." _And you weren't around_. She lied.

"You should go back, you're not even patched up yet. I'll go get some water for you." He said, worry etched in his handsome face. It was becoming a habit now, him fussing about her. He was about to stand up when she caught the sleeve of his arm.

"Hak… It's not your fault." She smiled sadly, as she looked him straight in his eyes.

"I…" He started, not knowing exactly what to say. He looked away, a pained look replacing his surprise. She knew him for so long that she can almost tell what he was feeling even when other people see otherwise. She knew how hard it was for him to lose her when she was abducted. She knew he was still blaming himself for not being around when it happened.

She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Don't make that face... I told you… you don't have to feel responsible every time I get hurt." She said softly. She'd been injured countless of times, but what pained her more was his sorrow every time it happens.

She felt him shift his weight, and she felt herself stiffen in surprise when he kissed the top of her head.

"Idiot. I swore… to protect you with my life. If I can't even do that, how am I supposed to live?" He muttered as he took her right hand in his, making her heart skip a beat. He smiled at her genuinely, and she didn't know if it was just a spur-of-the moment thing or because it was one the rare occasions she saw him smile that made her do what she did next.

"Thank you Hak…" She whispered, with tears glistening in her eyes as she kissed his cheek. There were moments like this where she couldn't understand herself anymore. She knew he was only protecting her because it used to be his job, but she couldn't help but be indebted to him nevertheless for all the times that he stood by her even when he gets nothing in return.

He was stunned by her gesture, and it was only then that she realized how intimate they looked, making her blush profusely.

"I-I mean… Th-thank you for always being there for m—" She tried to explain, but she didn't get to finish her sentence when his face loomed dangerously close. He rested his forehead in hers, the tip of his nose grazing her cheek.

"Ha…k…" She called out nervously; suddenly aware of how close his lips were to hers.

Her heart pounded loudly in her chest, and with the lack of distance between them, she knew he could sense how he's making her feel.

His eyes were closed, and she could almost feel his lips anchoring towards hers. She suddenly felt dizzy, but before she knew it, she felt him giving her a soft and gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You're the most important person to me. There will never be a day… I won't stop worrying about you." He said, looking her squarely in the eye.

Her heart swelled at his declaration, and it was then that she knew why she'd been so restless.

"Let's go back. It's getting too cold for you." He declared, as he hoisted her up on her feet. His arms lingered around her waist for a while, making her blush even more. Finally he took her hand and lead her back to the tent.

"Hak…" She called out to him tentatively. Hak stopped to look at her.

"Nani?"

 _You're important to me too_ …She thought, not knowing how to say it to him.

"No-nothing…" She replied nervously, as she hurried inside the tent, berating herself for being such a coward. She'd always been honest with her feelings, but for some reason, whenever it comes to Hak, she would always be in denial.

She tried to slip in as discreetly as she could, thankful when Yoon didn't awake. She knew she'd find it harder to sleep.

As she stared at the ceiling of their makeshift tent, she saw his smile.

 _Someday… you'll know… what I couldn't say today_. She thought whimsically, as she slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
